oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jingo
There are monsters in this world. Monsters that prance around in human guise. Monsters, that prey upon their own kind. Monsters that break innocence in twain. I am a monster that hunts them down. History Jingo was born the child of a Kitsune druid and her unnamed fey lover, and raised in a community of lawful neutral druids. Growing up he always heard warning tales of the great evils of the cities and communities of man but to Jingo it seemed that literally anything would be superior to the regulated and boring druid lifestyle, were every other activity was eating and sleeping. Jingo has always had a great enthusiasm for adventure and humor probably derived from the blood of his mischievous fey father. So when he discovered his sorcerers powers, he left his mother's druid grove and never looked back, calling the high elder a stuffy cunt on his way out to burn that bridge firmly. For a while he wandered the streets of the city of Jiyu doing odd jobs, until a street entertainer took him in and taught him how to make money with his *Takes out egg* yolks. He bonded quite a bit to this mysterious stranger, until one day he vanished, leaving Jingo alone to put his sage advice into practice. With a bevy of food puns and food accessories and a knack for juggling and slapstick, Jingo worked the streets making enough money to live, if not live well. Eventually he decided that the best way to make full use of his magical powers, which he was currently using to accentuate his tricks, was to become an adventuring sort. However even as he walks the path of the mercenary adventurer, he never lost his simple love of novelty, or his love of jokes. As he wanders the world looking for jobs, he searches also for that most mysterious of mistresses, the divine truth of comedy. Appearance In his human form Jingo incorporates many elements of his Kitsune form, a white tail prominent on his body and two foxes ears sticking out of his head. In Kitsune form he is essentially a black fox standing on it's hindlegs. Personality The best way to describe Jingo is mercurial in nature. He has always been a boy with a fascination for the unusual and the novel, and his fey blood simply exacerbated these problems. He is extremely committed to his comedy, and will relentlessly pursue those he has chosen as his targets until he feels he can get a genuine laugh out of them. He is generally pleasant, though in matters of love he is brutally sadistic, in contrast to his more jovial demeanor in day to day life. He takes making friends very seriously and is easy to get along with provided you have even a small sense of humor. Friends Tenno: Bonded while on a mission. Victoria: Bonded over his kidnapping of her, she definitely hates his guts though. Morgan: A 'special' rated R friend Enemies Mog: Killed a cute octopus who was just being friendly, generally a dick. Alisa: Stopped my shenanigans, the most heinous of crimes. Lilith: A piece of shit, she treats him badly constantly, he actively plans her death at dusk every day. He hates her more then he hates nearly everyone currently living. Aspirations To explore the world, see new things, meet new people and hopefully have some laughs along the way. At the end of it he hopes to be a man who better understands the mysterious nature of comedy. Category:Player Characters Category:Pvp